The Detective, The Doctor, And The Artist
by Supahninjagirl
Summary: When Sherlock hurts his hand at a crime scene, he knows they will have to process his DNA. But he never excepted his to match someone else's. Their number one suspect: a teenager. Sibling!Fic nonslash
1. Chapter 1

This is set after the Scandal in Belgravia, in late February.

"Stop, that grumbling Sherlock you look fantastic in a fez." said Sadie as the trio moved through the crowd filling the stadium. " Alright I agree with Sherlock on this one. We look like nerds." chimed in John, adjusting his lens less tortoiseshell glasses. "That's the point." argued Sadie "We are blending in." "Then how come you didn't dress up?" questioned Sherlock. "I've got a hat and-" she was interrupted by a squak on the radio in her hand. After a moment of listening she turned to her companions.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333333332333333

Oh,I suppose a lot of questions just popped into your head. Like who is this 'Sadie' and all that. Well I'll just start from the beginning, of the very first time Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson met Sadie Holmes. Though she wasn't a Holmes at first. But more of that later.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333

2 Months Earlier(October)

John was feeling quite content writing a e-mail to his current girlfriend, when the door flew open. "John, I need a bucket of water quickly!" his flatmate said his tone rushed and strained. "Kitchen." called John, not even bothering to look up. John tsked quietly under his breath. Nothing good could come from Sherlock doing experiments behind the building.

20 Minuets Later

John poked his head out of the window, calling to the man bellow. "Lestrade called, we've got a case." his only reply was a call of "Five minuets." When John closed the front door to the flat 6 minuets later, he was met with an inpatient Sherlock waiting in a taxi. "Come along,John." he called. John sighed, this was gonna be _loads_ of fun.

(**)PAGE BREAK(**)

Abandoned Factory

"Found him this morning." said Lestrade as they walked towards the body. He continued as Sherlock did his look over. "According to his I-D his name is Alan Stokley." The victim was a tall, thin man in his mid-twenties. A large leather portfolio lay next to him. " Has anyone opened the case?" questioned Sherlock. "No,we were waiting for you." "The case isn't his, but someone has tried very hard to make it seem that way." "But why?" asked John. His answer was Sherlock flicking open the case.

The case was empty, except for a single black folder. Inside the folder was a thick stack of photos. Each one showed the same girl, in some she was with a tall ginger boy, in others she was alone, glancing over her shoulder, like she could see the camera. All the photos were taken from quite a distance, obviously without her knowledge. "Hmm." hmmed Sherlock. " What do you mean, hmm?" John said raising an eyebrow. Sherlock suddenly reached over, slipping his hand into the dead man's pocket, producing a phone. "No pass code, a pity. The girl in the photos name is Sadie Sparks, call me when you bring her in." he remarked after pressing a few keys."How do you know her name?" Lestrade quickly replied, moving to stop Sherlock from leaving. Sherlock rolled his eyes at having to explain himself. "She's the victim's child's babysitter." he huffed, showing the DI a contact picture of Sadie smiling and holding a chubby toddler. "You know, she sort of reminds me of someone." John said squinting at the photos. " Let's go John, we have work to do." Sherlock plowed on ahead ignoring his friends comment.

Right at that minute a large bulldog came blundering in barking like mad. It headed straight for Sherlock, snapping it's large teeth at him,managing to get it's mouth around a good amount of Sherlock's hand before John smartly thumped it on the head." You alright?"asked John as Sherlock shook out his hand,blood drops hitting the concrete floor. "The forensics will have to be notified to separate that from evidence." said Lestrade flipping out his mobile. "Lets go Sherlock, before anything else happens." John said usherring Sherlock from the factory.


	2. What!

I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers and people that faved and followed

Bonus Question: Can anyone guess who Sherlock and John were dressed as in the first chapter? Leave it in a review!

()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()(

The Next Day

()()()()())()()(()()()()()()(

"Sadie. Sadie, wake up." Matt's voice roused Sadie Sparks up from her maths paper, the

one she been using as a pillow. "Huh? Oh. Oh!" she suddenly shot straight up. "What time

is it?"she asked trying to clear her head. " Oh dammit, I need to get to work!" she cried

gathering up her things and sprinting for the door. "Sadie, you seriously need sleep." Matt

protested, getting up from his seat. " They won't miss you, you work nearly everyday for

god's sake." But it was too late, as Sadie was already out the door.

Two Hours Later

"Thank you for calling." John said politely as they followed Lestrade to the viewing room.

"Welcome. Alright,after Donovan is done we'll let Sherlock have a crack at the kid."

The group slipped into the small room, looking through the two way glass to the

interrogation room. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Who falls asleep in interrogation?"

Snorted Lestrade pointing to the other room's occupant. Sadie was slumped over in the

chair, sunglasses covering her eyes,but clearly asleep. " She is probably suffering from

exhaustion." observed John. Donovan popped her head into the room."I'm going in." she

said to her boss "Good luck."

()()())()()()()()()()()()()(

The Interrigation Room

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Sadie was quite enjoying her nap when the door flew open. She nearly slipped out of the

hard molded chair, quickly regaining her composure. An aggressive looking woman walked

into the room. "Hello. I'm Sergeant Donovan. Don't worry, you're not in trouble we just

want to ask you a couple questions." the woman said in a fakely sweet gentle voice,seating herself across from her. Sadie shuddered. She hated it when people did that.

"Sergeant, why don't you just tell me why I'm here." Sadie said bluntly. Donovan pursed

her lips. Great, another smart-arse to deal with. "Do you know this man?" she questioned,

sliding a picture of an alive Alan across the table. Sadie bit her lip, this confirmed her

thoughts. "Yes, when did it happen?" she answered preparing herself. "When did what

happen?" Donovan asked, playing dumb. "Oh,it's pretty obvious he's dead. I mean, you

brought Sherlock Holmes in for God's sake!_ Also_ it's obvious that I'm a suspect or you

wouldn't have brought me in." Sadie's tone ramped up more and more as she went on,

getting angrier. "But I will give my full cooperation, just to prove that I didn't do it. If only

so that I may assist in this investigation. I've provided my DNA willingly, though I doubt

you can compare it to anything." She took a few deep breaths, calming herself. Then

something occurred to Donavan. "You said Sherlock Holmes was here. How did you

know?" Sadie removed her sunglasses, revealing clear blue eyes rimmed with dark circles.

"The two way mirror uses darkness and light in order to create an illusion. I simply used

the glasses to darken this room."

()())()()())()()()()()()())(

The Viewing Room

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()

A frazzled looking lab assistant came scurrying into the viewing room. "Um,uh,er, sir." she

stuttered. "Yes what is it?" sighed Lestrade "You see,well uh, there was three blood

samples. And uh, one was the victims,the killers and one was Mr. Holmes'."

"Please,Just get on with it." said an irritated Lestrade " Well er, I ran the suspects DNA,

and I accidentally ran Mr. Holmes against hers,instead of the killers and and..." the lab

tech trailed off. "Yes, what happened?" demanded Sherlock. The tech let out a squeak,

shuffling a manilla envelope of papers to Sherlock, then scrambled away. Sherlock took

one look in the folder, tucked it under his arm, and left the room. John followed him,

concerned. "Sherlock, what did it say? Sherlock." John said, catching up to him. "What's

wrong?" Sherlock ignored his friend, turning to the street, calling a cab. "John, there's

somthing, I need to do alone." Sherlock said, weaselling out of answering. John sighed.

There was no convicing Sherlock. Then he noticed the lab assistant from before exit the

station. Maybe he could ask her. He left Sherlock alone, striding over to her. "Hello, I was

wondering if you could tell me what was in those DNA results?" he asked sweetly. The

assistant looked like she was debating telling him for a a long while. "I shouldn't, but if

you don't tell anyone, it'll be fine." she said with a nervous donkey call of a laugh. "The

uh, DNA was 90% match." "His kid!" exclaimed John alarmed. "Oh,no,no. It's um,it's, it's

his baby sister."


End file.
